memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation-Cardassian War
The Federation-Cardassian Wars, known in the Federation as the Cardassian Wars, were prolonged conflicts between the Federation and the Cardassian Union, which started as far back as 2347 and lasted into the 2350s. (Smaller skirmishes, not officially considered part of the wars, continued into the 2360s.) The ensuing stalemate by the mid-2360s advantaged neither side in firepower or territory. A 2367 truce enforced an end to hostilities but left key questions unresolved; the finalized treaty, unsigned until 2370, formed a demilitarized zone between the powers, creating a new border and clarifying claims to planets such as Dorvan V. ( ) :The use of the plural "wars" may indicate that cease fires, treaties and declarations of war took place more than once. This also helps to explain the seemingly confused dating. The wars raged in a series of conflicts of various sizes as the two powers struggled to protect their individual interests. A major incident was the Setlik III massacre. The Federation starship [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] under the command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell was the first vessel to respond to the colony's distress calls. The Rutledge went on to become involved in other conflicts during these wars. Many members of the ship's crew exhibited signs of xenophobia towards Cardassians thereafter. ( ) The [[USS Tecumseh|USS Tecumseh]], commanded by Captain Raymond, also saw extensive combat. ( ) Prior to 2355, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in sector 21503. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Picard lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Stargazer's weapons and impulse engines. The Stargazer managed to regroup and flee. ( ) :This was at some point between the mid-2340s and 2355. While Kathryn Janeway held the rank of Lieutenant, she was the member of an away team defending a Federation outpost from Cardassians during the border conflict. The Cardassians fought for the outpost for weeks, and at one point ended up in a three day long firefight. In the end Starfleet secured the outpost and all members of the away team were decorated by Starfleet Command. ( ) :''This was before 2363 when Janeway took command of the [[USS Billings|USS ''Billings]], placing her on the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] under Owen Paris.'' Much of the fighting went on in the area of space that would later become the DMZ. The Beloti sector was a hot spot during the wars, and in the 2350s, gravitic mines were deployed in the sector. ( ) The Cardassian Union pushed into Federation space, and Federation systems such as Minos Korva were disputed territory during the wars. In 2369, two years after the established truce, the Cardassians unsuccessfully attempted to take the system. ( ) Members of Starfleet further feared that the Cardassians would try to annex the Igo sector in that year. ( ) Losses during the wars left deep scars on both sides. For instance, Gul Evek lost two of his three sons during the Cardassian Wars, and Captain Benjamin Maxwell lost his entire family. Starfleet officers such as Will Kayden and Raymond Boone died during the war. Popular Federation ambassadors Spock and Sarek disagreed publicly over the Cardassian Wars, which led to a serious divide in their relationship and family. ( ; ) Tensions remained between the two expanding powers. Many seasoned veterans from both sides were called upon by their respective governments to face each other again during the Dominion War that begin in late 2373. :From what we know of the Maquis and the DMZ, it seems this war started because the Federation and the Cardassians colonized a number of Class M planets in proximity to each other. Both sides seem to have recognized a different border line. The Cardassians sought to annex several crucial worlds along the border, perhaps because of the same resource shortages that had led them to the Occupation of Bajor, while perceiving Federation colonization in a similar context. Chronology ;2347 : Cardassians attack Setlik III, claiming preemptive strike ;2350 : Federation citizens (Native Americans) settle on the disputed Dorvan V ;2350s : Gravitic mines deployed in the Beloti sector ;Prior to 2355 : [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] makes a truce offer, it is rejected with force ;Prior to 2358 : The wars claim many adult Camorite lives and Camor V government records ;Prior to 2363 : Cardassians attempt to take a Federation outpost leading to weeks of combat ;Mid 2360s : Conflicts settle into an effective stalemate ;2366 : Open hostilities end ;2367 : Ceasefire agreement signed :Starfleet notices suspicious activity near Cardassian border : [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] attacks Cardassian outposts without orders ;2368 : [[USS Denver|USS Denver]] hits a gravitic mine : A truce is established, but questions remain about the border ;2369 : Starfleet suspects Cardassians of planning to annex Igo sector : The Cardassians attempt to take Minos Korva ;2370 : The Federation-Cardassian Treaty is finalized and the DMZ formed ;Prior to 2371: The Jankata Accord is signed by both parties Category:Conflicts Category:Cardassia Category:Federation de:Föderal-Cardassianischer Krieg